Mystic Times
by FlyingLikeaPhantom
Summary: Danny Phantom and his friends encounter another halfling. What does she want with Danny and what will Sam do?
1. The Mystic Phantom

__

My second Fan-Fic!!! Yeah!!! Someone asked for a sequal to "Missing Lil' Birdie," and that will come when someone gives me ideas!!! So please send some ideas. This story is a Danny Phantom thing. I also like to do the main characters POV, so this is in Danny's perspective. Read and Review!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom nor the enemies and friends of Danny Phantom. The only characters I do own are Mystic Time and Gartrend.

__

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Weekends, don't you just love them? Time to goof off with your friends and do normal teen stuff, right? Well, that's _your _life then. My life's a bit more complicated then most teens. Of course, I still have my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, to hang out with on the weekends; but we spend our weekends doing stuff, well, not so normal. My name's Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom. I'm half ghost, half human and this gets me into a lot of trouble. Let's just put it this way, my friends and I fight ghosts on the weekends _and_ weekdays. Yes, I said ghosts. My parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, are ghost hunters…only my dad's not that great at it. They had built a portal to the Ghost Zone, but it didn't work. So, I'm a bit on the curious side and I decided to take a look inside only to get zapped by ghost energy. I basically half-way died and now I can changed into a ghost. Pretty cool, huh?

Anyway, back to what I was saying about weekends. It was a Sunday when all this mess started and so far, it had been a ghost-free day. Tucker, Sam, and I were walking out of the movies. We had seen "Species of a Different Kind" and Tucker was still a little freaked out.

"…and when that big alien blew up the computer, I couldn't believe it! Who would do that to a computer!" cried out Tucker. He's a bit of a computer nerd, so that stuff was a bit emotional for him. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's not that big of a deal, Tuck." came my reply. Tucker looked at me, dumbstruck. I laughed at his face.

"Tuck, close your mouth or a plane will be tempted to land in there." laughed the gothic girl, Sam. Tuck shut his mouth and scowled at us. Sam looked up at me with her violet eyes.

"Mr. Drama Queen over there is giving us the silent treatment." she smirked.

"Yeah, well, that's an improvement." I teased. Sam and I laughed at our little jokes.

"Laugh all you want, but one day your going to want my techno geekiness and I won't give it to you." Tucker sniffed. I rolled my eyes and slid my hands in my pocket.

It had been a pretty good day today. We'd only had to fight off one ghost and that was the Box Ghost, but that didn't count. I sighed. It was kind of boring not having any ghosts to defeat, but then again it was kind of cool not to have that responsibility. Of course, nothing good in my life lasts for that long.

I wrinkled my brow as I saw a speck in the sky. Sam and Tucker apparently saw it as well.

"What's that?" Tucker asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno. Cover me," I said running into an alleyway. I waited until I was in the shadows before I shouted, "Going ghost!" A blue ring formed around my torso and split in half revealing a white belt. One half of the ring moved upwards to reveal a "D" around a "P" on my chest. My hair turned from raven black to white and my eyes went from blue to a glowing green. My body was covered in a black hazmat suit. My hands had white gloves on them and my feet had white boots. When my transformation from boy to ghost boy was complete, I flew from the alley way into the sky. Sam and Tucker were standing ready to fight if something should happen. I flew a little way until I made out the shape of a flying girl.

"Hey, you!" I yelled up to the shadowy figure. Slowly the figure came to me. Her features became clearer. She had long white hair just like mine, but it was tied up in a long ponytail. Her eyes were green and her suit had a "M" stamped on the front of it. I looked at her. She was actually quite beautiful. A smirk appeared on her face and I had no time to register the glowing green fist coming towards my stomach until it was too late. I flew backwards with a yell, but luckily I was able to keep myself flying.

"I take it she's not a good ghost." Tucker stated the obvious quite often. I rolled my eyes.

"You think?" I sarcastically said. I turned back to the girl that had punched me. She floated there with a smile across her face.

"So you're Danny Phantom, huh? Not bad." she giggled. I looked at her. How did she know my name?

"How do you know me?" I decided to ask.

"Mmmm, I just have heard of you. You're not the only halfa around here." she said. This knocked me harder in the stomach than an actual punch. I knew that Vlad Masters, my arch enemy, had made clones of me, but the only one I knew of was Danielle Phantom.

"There are others?" I asked, a stupid look across my face.

"Oh, well just you, Danielle, and I."

"How do you know DanI?"

"I don't know her; I've just seen her before. But you don't have to worry about me, Ghost Kid, I'm not on the good guys side." she laughed evilly. _Nah, duh_, I thought rubbing my stomach.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to bring you down!" I said as I readied an ectobeam.

"I was hoping you'd say that, but first," she pointed a metallic gun down at my friends. "I need to make sure they won't interfere." she finished firing two nets at my friends. They caught them and I watched as the two tumbled backwards on the pavement. Anger fueled the already huge ectobeam as I threw it at her. It hit it's mark and sent the ghost girl flying backwards.

"Don't you dare do that to my friends!" I yelled as I threw more and more ectobeams. She giggled and easily dodged my attacks. She got in my face and punched me again. This time I went all the way down to the ground. I tried to sit up, but this psycho girl was sitting on top of my chest. I tried to punch her off of me, but she just held my hands down. She was pretty strong for a girl. I jerked and struggled, but she held me down.

"I thought you wanted to know my name." she said holding me down tighter.

"Not really, but I guess I have no choice." I growled. The girl on top of me giggled.

"My name's the Mystic Phantom. I like it…sounds creepy." she said. She bent down to my ear. "I'm here to give you a message, Danny Phantom." I stopped struggling and listened. "My master sent me to tell you that you will be his, very soon." she finished. She giggled again and kissed my cheek. Despite myself, I blushed. I told you she was beautiful. I sucked in a breath. I had to get this crazy chick off me! I did my ghostly wail and she flew backwards about a hundred feet. If I wasn't a "C" student, then I probably would have thought of that sooner.

"Well tell your _master _I don't want to be part of your little 'club of psychos'." I said as I floated above her. She sat up and smiled at me.

"Oh, but you will, Danny Phantom." she laughed evilly before she disappeared into thin air. I felt a fist impact with my back and I fell onto the concrete.

"Ouch." I said before walking back over to my friends. They were sitting there with confused faces.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as I released her from her net.

"I don't know. She said that she was another halfa like me and her name was the Mystic Phantom." I helped Sam stand up before I worked on Tucker's net.

"Mystically hot, you mean." came Tucker's reply. I rolled my eyes. Tuck always had a comment for girls.

"Yeah, she was pretty cute." I said. I heard a slight growl from Sam and I turned around to look at her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," she blushed, "I-uh-just don't like being put into a-uh-net. Yeah." she finishes somewhat nervously. I just stared at her.

"Okay, whatever."

"So what did she say to you _before_ she kissed you?" Tucker smirked. I blushed and touched my cheek where she had kissed me.

"Um, well, she said that her master wants me and would get me soon…whatever that means."

Tucker and Sam stared at me.

"Master?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I thought at first that it was Vlad, but this isn't his style." I sighed. I couldn't figure out who else would want me to join them, but Vlad would have named the ghost girl Danny or Danielle again…he's not very creative. I bit my lip.

"Oh, well, we'll research later. Maybe some of the other ghosts know something about the Mystic Phantom."

"Well, let's go to the ghost zone then." Sam sighed. I nodded my head and picked my two friends up. We flew back to my house. I was still wondering about that kiss-I mean-girl. She was odd…very odd.

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A lone figure sat at a rather large computer screen. He smiled at the ghost boy flying away with his friends. Everything was going as planned. He zoomed in on Danny Phantom's face. The boy looked determined now, and that was good. It was exactly what he wanted.

"Master." came a young girl's voice. The figure turned to the young Mystic Phantom.

"Hello, Mystic. Did you have fun?" he smiled.

"Yes, sir. You were right, he is tough." she said revealing a torn suit. She had landed pretty hard on the pavement.

"Yes, he is. That is why we need to bring him to our side."

"But how will you convince him, Master?" she asked. The man looked at her young face. He smiled such an evil smile that Mystic even shuddered.

"I have my ways, but rest assured that he will be mine." he said turning back to the screen with Danny Phantom on it. "All mine."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

He he he! Danny may be in over his head…if you guys have any ideas well just tell me!!!


	2. Kiss of Nap Time?

__

Hey, this is Chapter 2 of Mystic Times! I'm having some trouble on this story guys…so please review and tell me some ideas! Thanks. Oh, and this is a recap of what happened in Chapter 1: Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom, and his friends are attacked by another halfa…a ghost girl. She calls herself the Mystic Phantom. She beat Danny, but she only told him that her Master would come for him soon. So now they are going into the ghost zone to ask who's doing this. Read what happens and review!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or his friends or his enemies. I do, however own the Mystic Phantom and Gertrand.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The Ghost Zone. A swirling green vortex that holds all the ghosts of the world…and it's in my basement. Yes, this is the one thing that caused my transformation and my superhero life. Ironic, huh? Well, my friends and I were here finally. It had taken a while to fly back to my house after our little encounter with the Mystic Phantom. I rubbed my stomach where she had punched me. It still hurt. That girl could pack a punch and make a guy blush for a week with her kiss…heh, heh. Not that I'm still on that, but you know.

I transformed to my normal, teen self and landed on the linoleum floor in my basement/Mom and Dad's lab. I walked over to the controls for the ghost portal and opened it up. Tucker and Sam hopped in my parent's invention, the Specter Speeder. It's a small submarine-like ship that was made to fly humans through the ghost zone, and I had to give it to my parents (mostly Mom), it worked really well. Of course, it's gotten us into a lot trouble too.

"Danny, are you going ghost or are you hopping in with us?" Tucker said leaning his head out of the Specter Speeder. I looked at the ghost portal.

"I think I'll go ghost, but stay close just in case I need to get inside."

"Alright. Meet you in there!"

"Be careful." I said transforming again. I paused in front of the green vortex and stared at it. I got a certain feeling when I went inside this thing. It was like the human half of me just wanted to close the thing and run in fear, but the ghost half thought of it as home. I shook the odd feeling off and took a step towards the ghost zone.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps padding on the stairs as soon as Sam and Tucker left. I started to panic. Who was that? If that was Dad, I didn't have to be worried. He can't catch ghost even if his life depended on it. But if it was my Mom…I was in trouble. She was almost as good as me at catching ghost, and since my parents didn't know that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were one in the same, that meant trouble for me.

I quickly went invisible, but I sighed in relief as my sister, Jazz appeared at the bottom of the lab's stairs. I turned visible again.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" I questioned her. She knew my secret, so I didn't mind her.

"Well, I heard the Specter Speeder turn on and I just thought that you guys were going somewhere."

"We are." I sighed. I looked at Jazz. She wanted to know why. Perfect. Now she would _definitely_ be coming with us. "I got attacked by another halfa today."

"What? There are more of you?" she gasped.

I nodded. "Yeah, besides me and Danielle, there is the Mystic Phantom. We're going to figure out who sent her. She wanted me specifically."

"Well, I'm coming with you." she said in determination. I rolled my eyes and held out my gloved hand. Like I didn't already know _that_ was coming. She grabbed my hand and I flew her into the ghost zone. Sam and Tucker were floating there in the midst of the eerie green glow and the floating doors. Sam gave me a look of distaste. She hated when Jazz came along, because I usually ended up in the Fenton Thermos. I smiled sheepishly and phased through the Specter Speeder.

"Hey, team Phantom!" came Jazz's overly cheerful voice. I groaned inwardly as she said that. Really and truly, I didn't really mind Jazz coming along. She could be a pretty cool sister sometimes, but when she made up stupid names up like "Team Phantom" I knew that I would be in trouble with Sam later.

"Well," I said trying to divert Sam's death glare somewhere else. "I'm going back outside so, everyone put on the Fenton Phones so we can keep in contact." I said nervously rubbing my neck. I quickly put on the Fenton Phones and phased out of the vehicle.

"Alright, so where do we start?"

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The young Mystic Phantom floated behind her master. She watched the screen as Danny Phantom floated in the ghost zone. She smiled at his unknowing face. Her master had been right. The boy did go into the ghost zone first. He would most likely try to get information as to who she was. She giggled inwardly. He wouldn't find out anything.

__

"Young Danny Phantom is right on schedule. Let's see what he does now, Mystic. What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"What would you do?" questioned her master. He intertwined his fingers and sat in his chair watching the screen. Mystic thought about it for a while. What would she do? Hmmm….

"Oh, start with Skulker and the stronger ghost who want Danny alive, but captive," she paused. "I guess." She heard her master chuckle

"Exactly correct, my dear. And you know what?" he laughed evilly. "Maybe we should help the ghost out just a bit."

Mystic shuddered at the pure sinister in the man's voice. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see, my girl." he said pressing a series of buttons. He hit small button and a small red dot appeared on one of the other screens beside him. "Do you know that in the ghost zone, humans are like the ghosts?" he said turning back to Mystic. Mystic knew about this. It was one of the many things her master had taught her. She nodded. "Well, what would happen if we reversed that effect?" he chuckled turning back to the screen. He pressed a little red button. Suddenly, Mystic saw the speeder being jostled around and Danny was thrown up against the side. Mystic smirked. This should be interesting.

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I heard it before I felt it. A buzzing noise sounded just to the right of us. I turned to the noise, but I was thrown up against the speeder. Stars danced around in my vision. I held on to something until my vision returned. I looked over at my hand. Sam was holding it with a worried look on her face. I blushed a little as she pulled me inside.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked down at my hand again. Sam was still holding it. I smiled at her. She blushed and let go.

"Um-well you-uh- you started falling when we were hit by that energy blast, so I grabbed a hold of you." she finished shuffling her feet. I smiled.

"Thanks, Sam."

"All I can guess is that someone tried to hit us with some sort of ectoplasmic ray." came Tucker's voice. He was tapping on the keys on the speeder. I reluctantly tore my attention away from the beautiful goth and looked at Tucker.

"I can understand why it hit me, but it should have passed harmlessly through the speeder." I said confused. I saw Tuck wrinkle his nose as he continued to work.

"I don't know, Danny, it just happened and I can't explain what happened." Tucker said shaking his head.

"Alright, I'll go out here and see if I can see anything. Jazz, Sam, help Tucker figure this out."

"Okie-dokie, captain." Jazz giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. Why was she always like this? I think she got it from my Dad…but don't tell her I said that. I phased through the speeder again and floated outside.

"See anything?" came Sam's voice. I stifled a grin as I remembered her hand in mine. _Focus, Danny_, I said to myself. I glanced around.

Nothing.

"No," I said looking back at my friends. "I guess whoever it was le-" I was cut off by a huge beam of ectobeams smacking me in my chest and feet. They wrapped around my arms, wrist and ankles.

"DANNY!" I heard three worried friends scream in my ear. I struggled against the binds, but they held tight. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I recognized that evil laugh anywhere.

"_Walker_." I growled turning to look at the white ghost prison ward. He laughed again as two of his guards held my arms and brought me to him. 

"Hello, Punk. It looks like I got you now." he gloated. I struggled even more, but I could barely move. I smirked at him.

"Well, you've forgotten one thing, Walker. I'm still part human and human's are the ghosts in the ghost zone." I laughed. To my surprise, Walker just stood there smirking as well. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't think so, Ghost Boy. Just humor me and try." I gave him a curious look, but tried anyway. I tried and tried to turn back to human, but I couldn't! Walker was right! I gritted my teeth.

"I-I can't!" I said in surprise. Walker threw his head back and laughed even harder.

"I told you, Punk."

"What are these? Some sort of high tech bonds made to stop me from going human?" I asked in curiosity. Walker got in my face.

"No, just the usual chains, but they work on your friends now." he grinned looking back at the specter speeder. I gasped as I saw three goons tying my friends up.

"Let them go!" I yelled at Walker. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"No can do, Punk, but don't worry. I'm not here to take you back to jail. I'm here to hold you for a certain man who has interest in you." Walker mused. My thoughts flashed back to the Mystic Phantom. Oh great, that was just perfect. I was caught and I couldn't escape. I heard a familiar giggle from above and I jerked my head up.

"Mystic!" I yelled as I saw the ghost girl. She smiled and floated down towards me. She cupped my face in her hands.

"So you remember me, Danny Phantom. Good, but do you remember this?" she smiled kissing me again. I shook my head. Why did she keep doing that? I jerked my face away from her.

"Nighty-night." she giggled. I looked at her confused, but I suddenly became tired and my eyelids sagged.

"W-what did you do to me?" I questioned in mid-consciousness.

"My kisses are a bit different than you'd expect, Danny. They give certain ghost boys," she said tapping my nose, "a naptime." she giggled. I shook my head to stay awake, but it was no use. She kissed my cheek again, and I passed out….

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Well, that's it for now! Her kiss is basically a sort of tranquilizer if you didn't get that. So, please review!!!! Thanks!


	3. Escaping prison, again

__

Woohoo!! I'm on my third Chapter of Mystic Times!!! Thanks to the people who have reviewed my story!! Okay this is just a thing to catch you up on what happened in the last chapter: Danny, Sam , Tucker, and Jazz have gone into the ghost zone to track down a lead. They want to know who and where this "Mystic Phantom" came from. They were in the ghost zone and got hit by a ectoplasmic beam of some sort. It was able to hit human stuff too…not good. Danny and his friends were captured by Walker, the ghost warden. The Mystic Phantom showed up too and gave Danny two kisses on the cheek which made him pass out, so now here's the rest of the story!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or his friends or enemies. I do, however own the Mystic Phantom and Gertrend.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I was in a dark room with no windows or doors. A girly giggle made me turn to my right. No one was there. I tried to light up my fists with green ectoplasm, but nothing would come out. I growled in frustration and put my hands out in front of me to find a wall. A hissing noise behind me made me stop.

"H-hello?" I gulped. No one answered. I looked around me again. Two ruby red eyes stared at me. I gasped. What was that thing? An evil laugh echoed off the walls as a green ghostly hand reached out for me. I screamed and tried to break away, but the hand held me tight. I wiggled and struggled to get away…nothing.

"Danny," it said to me. "Danny,"

"What!" I yelled, terrified. "What do you want?"

"Danny," it kept saying, it's voice harsher than anything I had ever heard.

"DANNY!" I snapped out of my dream at the sound of Sam's voice. My eyes fluttered open to reveal a blurry image of a purple ceiling. I tried to move my arms but stopped when I realized I couldn't. I looked up to my wrists. Green ghost chains locked me in place with my arms above me. I wriggled my feet, but the same thing went for my ankles. I gritted my teeth. This was _not_ cool. What happened anyway?

"Earth to Danny! Look to your right!" yelled an infuriated Sam.

"H-huh?" I said looking in the indicated direction. I gasped as I saw Sam, Tucker and Jazz chained to a wall. I looked at them in disbelief. Where they really there? I blinked my eyes and my vision became clearer. Yep, sure enough that was them.

"Hey, sleepy-head." Jazz smiled nervously. I tried to sit up, but I just was pushed back down by the bonds on my wrists and ankles.

"Hey," I said groggily. "Where are we and what the heck happened?"

"Well," Tucker started, "we're in the ghost zone, but to be more specific we're in Walker's ghost jail." My heart thudded against my chest. Walker? Suddenly, the images of me being thrown up against the Specter Speeder and then getting captured by Walker came flooding back.

"And your little ghost girlfriend," Sam started furious, "gave you some sort of kiss to make you fall asleep."

"Huh? How long have I been out?"

"Ummm, I think about two hours." Tucker stated. I let out a moan and leaned back. I remembered seeing Mystic in front of my face before passing out. My head snapped back to the right as I remembered something.

"Wait! I can understand why I got caught, but why didn't you guys get away? I mean, you do know that in the ghost zone you guys are the ghosts…right?"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! Don't you _think_ we tried that. That stupid blast must have made us a little like the ghosts!" Sam yelled at me. I looked at her with a bit of surprise across my face. She noticed and sighed again. "I'm sorry, Danny. It's just that I-I mean-we were worried about you. We had been yelling your name for about a half an hour before you finally woke up."

"It's okay." I tried to get off the subject of being trapped. "So, some sort of anti-human weapon, huh?" I asked looking at my three companions. "Well, that's a new one-"

"Morning, Danny Phantom!" came a familiar voice followed by a giggle. I looked up in time to see Mystic Phantom floating above me. She had a smirk across her face.

"Mystic!" I growled at her. "Let us go!" This is going to sound totally random, but why do people who are caught always say that? I mean, seriously, get real. Like your captor is going to have a change of heart and let you go? NO! Anyway, back to the story.

"Ummm….no." she giggled. "I can't anyway. My master will be here in a few minutes to get you and do away with your friends." she said waving her hand like it was nothing. My eyes grew large.

"NO! Don't you _dare _hurt my friends!" I yelled at her. She floated back a little ways, shocked at my outburst. She regained her composure and put a finger in my face, wagging it menacingly. "Tsk. Tsk, Danny. Temper, but don't worry. My master will cure you of that soon enough." she giggled. She turned to leave, but I stopped her.

"Mystic," she turned to look at me. "what did you do to us?"

"Oh, your talking about the energy blast?" she asked floating back to me again. I wrinkled my brow and nodded. "Well, that's interesting really. My master made some sort of ray that could short-circuit your powers and make your friends ghostly." My friends and I gasped.

They were ghosts now???

"Don't worry though; the effect is only temporary. It should wear off." she laughed. "And as for that kiss, Danny," I heard Sam growl. "It was a ghost kiss."

"A ghost kiss?" I asked. "But, those make men dissapear."

"Not mine…Well, I take that back. They can, but I can also use them to make men fall asleep." She laughed. "Sit back and relax, Danny. You'll be going to your new home soon enough."

When she said those words, my heart was gripped with fear and urgency. I had to get my friends and me out of there…NOW! I struggled and tugged at the bonds on my body, but they wouldn't budge. The ghost girl giggled and floated out of the prison door.

I was really beginning to hate that laugh. A small click to my right made me turn my head. Sam was smiling. One of her hands were free. I smiled at her.

"You still pick locks?" I questioned her with a sly smile on her face. She nodded.

"Yep. I'll get the three of us out, but we'll have to find another way to get you out. I don't think I can pick a ghost lock."

"No problem." I smirked as I summoned up the ghost energy inside me. I gripped the chains above my head and ripped them off with a yell. I sat up and started blasting the chains on my ankles. They came off with ease and I slipped off the small cot I was on. Sam was working on Tucker's bonds, but I pushed her aside.

"I got it." I said blasting the chains on his wrists. He dropped to the floor and smiled.

"Nice."

"Thanks, I try."

"Hello?" came an irritated Jazz. She was still hung on the wall. I felt Sam touch my shoulder and her mouth was next to my ear. I stifled a delighted shudder.

"Can't we just leave her here, Danny?" she pleaded. I laughed and shook my head.

"No," I laughed knocking off my sisters chains.

"Let's get out of here."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mystic sat in front of one of Walker's many prison screens. He had gotten them the week after Danny Phantom had broken everyone out of his prison. Mystic giggled inwardly at the thought. To think a fourteen year old kid could stage a huge prison break! That's the one thing that made Mystic attracted to Danny.

His fighting spirit.

That's also one of the reasons that her master wanted Danny. He was almost obsessed with Danny Phantom, the halfa. Mystic rolled her eyes. He thought that her Master had made her to take place of Danny, but instead he only made her to capture and test the Phantom. She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Mystic," came a soft voice in her ear. She put her finger on the earpiece.

"Yes," she answered.

"How is our Danny?" the Master asked. Mystic looked up at the screen and gasped. No one was in the room! But how could they have gotten out so quickly. She gulped. Her Master would _not _take this well.

"Th-they're all gone, sir." she stuttered. An evil chuckle resounded in her ear. She was confused now. Why was he laughing?

"Perfect." he said. "It only took the ghost boy and his friends ten seconds after you left to escape." he added with glee.

"You wanted them to escape?"

"Yes."

Mystic's brain snapped as she realized what he wanted. "It's another test, isn't it?" she laughed.

"Quite right, my dear. Quite right."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I dodged one of Walker's goon's punches. I turned and smashed a heel into the ghost guard's face. He fell over unconscious.

"Watch out!" I yelled. "Oops. I guess I should have told you sooner." I said sarcastically. Sam and the others were just finishing off the other guards. I laughed as Sam kicked the last of the guards.

"And don't you _ever_ call me a girly-girl!" she yelled to the barely conscious guard. I walked over to the huge purple gate in front of me. Time to see if that anti-human stuff had worn off. I smiled as a blue ring wrapped around my waist and transformed me into a human again. Sam, Tucker and Jazz stood next to me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep. Everyone, grab my hands. When I jump out of here, I'm going to go ghost and fly us back."

"What about the Specter Speeder? Won't mom and dad want an explanation." Jazz asked worriedly. I laughed.

"We'll just tell them that a ghost took it." I smiled. Jazz laughed and took hold of my hand while Tucker grabbed her hand. I felt small fingers intertwine with mine and looked over to my left. There stood Sam. She smiled at me and made me blush. I stared at her for a long moment before clearing my throat.

"Here we go!" I yelled phasing through the door. As we began to fall through the ghost zone, I hurriedly went ghost. I heard Tucker sigh in relief as we stopped in mid-air. I laughed.

"Still scared of take off?" I teased.

Tucker grinned nervously. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." he laughed.

"Well, back home we go!" I yelled.

"Wait," Sam stopped me by squeezing my hand. "what about finding out who did this?"

I sighed and kept flying to the ghost portal. "We'll look after school tomorrow. We're already out past curfew, and I don't feel like waiting around here for this mysterious Master guy." I said solemnly. Sam nodded and looked straight ahead. I wouldn't admit it, but I really was scared. I know, I know. I fight ghosts all the time, so why should I be scared now?

I'll tell you why. When someone wants you for your abilities it's for one of three reasons.

Reason 1: They want you as a sort of special pet…kinda like why Skulker wants me.

Reason 2: They want to keep you locked up to settle a debt…kind of like Walker's motive.

Reason 3: They want you to join them….like Vlad Master. And , trust me, that's something I do NOT want to do.

I turned to Tucker and Sam as the portal came in sight. "I'll drop Jazz off first then I'll take you guys home." They nodded. I yawned realizing how tired I really was. I wanted to get home soon…

****

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mystic and her Master watched as the four companions disappeared through Danny's family ghost portal. Her Master had not given her a lecture of any sort when she had returned after Danny's escape. She sighed in relief.

"Mystic," _Uh-oh_, she thought as she walked up to her Master, _I spoke to soon. He is totally going to kill me…well the other half of me anyways._

"Y-yes, Master."

"Have you been studying lately?" he asked with a mischievous grin across his face. The young girl nodded and smiled. She knew where this was going. "Good, because tomorrow, you're going back to school…Jenny." Mystic laughed as a blue ring surrounded her body. Suddenly, a black haired, hazel eyed girl stood there. She wore a white lacy top and black pants. She tugged the ponytail out of her hair, letting it fall around her tanned face.

"Get ready, Danny," said the transformed Mystic, "'cause here I come."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I had already dropped off Tucker and I was on my way to Sam's house when she spoke up. "Danny?"

"Hmmm?" I answered. I was really tired, so there wasn't much of an answer out of me. I looked down at her beautiful pale face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Why?" I asked out of curiosity. She usually never asked me that unless I was seriously hurt.

"I-I don't know. You just seemed a little pale." she said. I chuckled.

"Sam, I'm part ghost. I'm _supposed_ to be pale." I heard her giggle. Sam usually never giggles.

"Right, sorry."

I phased through her bedroom wall and set her down on the ground. I stared at her beautiful violet eyes for what seemed like forever.

"Uh, Danny,"

"Huh?"

"Can I have my hand back, please?" I looked down at our hands. They were still intertwined. I laughed and blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well," I said turning back to her window, "I'm off. Hope my parents aren't still up, or I'll be completely ghost." I joked. I was about to jump out her window when she stopped me.

**__**

"Umm, Danny?" I turned and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I-uh-" she paused and looked down at her feet. "Never mind. I'm glad you're okay, Danny." she smiled.

"You too." I waved at her and jumped out the window.

"I wonder what she was trying to tell me." I thought aloud. I jumped into my room's window and fell on my bed. I changed back to my human self and quickly fell asleep dreaming.

Dreaming about Sam.

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam slammed her hand down on the window as she watched the man of her dreams fly off into the night. Why couldn't she tell him? She loved him and wanted to tell him more than anything, but she just couldn't. She wasn't brave enough.

"Sam, you're such and idiot." she scolded herself as she kicked off her combat boots and slung herself onto her bed. She closed her eyes. She decided right then and there to tell Danny after all this Mystic business cleared up. Yeah, they would kick Mystic's halfa booty and then Sam would have Danny to herself. She smiled at the thought and slowly began to slip into a dream….about Danny…

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Okay, that's it for now! I know, I have a little Danny X Sam going on. I like it though. Anyway, review please and give me your input!!! Thanks!!


	4. Trapped

__

Alright, here's the fourth chapter of Mystic Times. Ummm, I have a different principal too. Sorry. So far, Danny's escaped Walker's jail…again; Sam and Danny had an almost "moment" and now Mystic/Jenny is going to go back to "school." Hmmm…just guess what that means. Oh, yeah, Mystic's ghost kisses are a sort of tranquilizer, too. Important to know…

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or his friends or enemies. I only own Mystic Phantom/Jenny and Gertrend.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I yawned and tried to stay awake as Mr. Lancer was talking to us about, ummm, something to do with school. My mind wasn't exactly on my school work….though now that I think about it, it never is. Oh, well.

My mind was on what had happened last night at Walker's jail. The kiss-which now is pretty nauseating-and the strange beam that had hit us. The only person I could think of that would have money and the technology to do that would be Vlad, but this whole thing wasn't his style.

Tucker, Sam, and I had talked about it on the way to school. We had finally decided it wasn't Vlad, Skulker, or Walker. They may be involved somehow, but all their egos made them boast about everything.

For example, instead of Mystic saying "Master" she would have said their names. Yeah, that made sense. Of course, Sam thought all that out. I just fight ghosts. I have no brains…well, most of the time.

I yawned again, this time a little louder then I had hoped, for Mr. Lancer heard.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Fenton?" he sneered looking down his nose. I sat up straighter. I _hate_ rhetorical questions, but for some dumb reason, I feel compelled to answer the stupid things.

"No, sir. I, uh, just had a late night-"

"I don't want to hear it, Fenton. If you can't listen to me now, then maybe you will in detenti-" he paused at the sound of the door opening. I sighed in relief. The punishment is delayed! Woohoo!

"Mr. Lancer," came our secretary's voice. I looked down at my book. "The principal needs to see Mr. Fenton in her office, now."

My head snapped up to the door. I gulped and gave a wary smile to the secretary.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton, it looks as though justice has called." he smirked. I stood up and looked at my friends, my eyes saying "What did I do?" Sam shrugged and Tucker just sat there half asleep. He didn't even know what was going on. I grabbed up my books and headed out the classroom door with the woman in front of me. I tried to think of what I had done wrong, but nothing came to mind. I bit my lip and silently followed.

"In here, Mr. Fenton." said the secretary leading me into our new principal's office. I stepped into her office and immediately my eyes went to a figure in a chair. She had black hair and tan skin. Suddenly, my ghost sense when off. I gulped and stepped forwards. This wasn't going to end well.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton! How lovely to see you!" exclaimed our British principal.

"H-hello, Principal Lisa." I smiled.

"Sit down, sit down!" I nodded and sat next to the young girl, but I did not look at her.

"I called you in here," Mrs. Lisa went on. "because this lovely young lady asked for you specifically to give her a tour."

I whipped my head around to face the figure beside me. She knew me? But how?

I looked at her and suddenly my heart stopped and my blood boiled. She had hazel eyes and black hair and the most enchanting smile, but that's not why I was irritated. And it wasn't because she wore black pants with a white strapless shirt on. Nope. The girl I was staring at was none other than the annoying Mystic Phantom . I only knew because a) my ghost sense went off when I saw her, b) she had that same look about her…evil, yet cute, and c) her lips. I had seen them enough to know what they looked like.

I glared at her and wrinkled my nose. She just giggled that annoying little giggle. That sealed the deal…definitely Mystic.

"What's your name?" I said trying to be polite. The principal was still watching.

"Jenny." she smirked. "Jenny Templeton."

_Just like the rat,_ I said to myself. We stared at each other for a long while. I glared at her while she just gave me a knowing smirk.

"Would you show her around, Daniel?" smiled the oblivious Mrs. Lisa.

"Sure." I said giving her a fake smile. I grabbed "Jenny" by her arm and led her out of the office.

"This," I said jerking her into the hall. "is the hallway where you are going to tell me everything!" I yelled. I swung her in front of me and held both her wrists in front of her. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Danny, Danny, you are such a simpleton. I'm not telling you anything. Not yet, at least." she giggled again. I growled and threw her up against the lockers. That giggled was _so_ annoying!

"_Yes. You. Are_." I said pronouncing every syllable with as much clarity as possible. An electric jolt ran through my body making me let her go. I clenched my teeth and fell to the ground. What was that?

"Danny, you really mustn't be like that." she taunted. Her hand was still glowing green. I slowly stood up and faced her.

"Get out of here, _now_." I growled. She smirked and shook her head.

"Nope. Can't." she simply stated.

"Why not?" I hissed.

"Well, I can leave as soon as I leave with you."

"Never going to happen." I smirked.

"Mmm, that's what _you_ think." Suddenly, she lunged at me and tossed me down another hallway. I slammed into the wall and slid down to the linoleum. I felt woozy and a little dazed as I stood up. I barely registered the fist coming towards my face until it impacted. I spun around and landed on the ground with a foot jabbed into my spine. I groaned as I tried to stand up, but I was only rewarded with a twist of a heel in my back.

"Let me go, Mystic!" I gasped. She laughed and bent down farther. Her heel dug into my skin and I winced at the pain.

"No. I can't, Danny. Besides, I kind of like you."

"Well, I can't say I feel the same way about you!" I heard her sigh. She twisted her heel and made me cry out in pain. I felt her grab my arms and twist them behind me. A sharp pinch made me jump. I looked behind me to see green glowing from my wrists.

Ghost chains.

My eyes widened at the sight of the wretched thing. I struggled to get away, but she held me down. I stopped when an idea struck me and I decided to stall for time.

"You can't take me yet, Mystic." I smirked.

"Why not?" she questioned. I couldn't help but laugh at that. She was actually a little confused and worried.

"Because if I leave now, my teachers and friends will come looking for me and you." I laughed. She growled and, to my relief, let me go of the chains. I slowly got to my feet. I had a plan. I was going to-

"But, Danny, if you try to run, something awful might happen to your friends." she said walking back to her classroom as calm as ever. I stopped right in mid-morph.

"What did you just say?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, you don't really think that I didn't have a back up plan, did you?" she stated not stopping.

"What back up plan?" I said following her cautiously.

"Well, Walker gave my Master two of his goons and told them to watch Sam and Tucker." she giggled. "If you run away, they will surely destroy your sweet little friends."

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, hopeless.

I had no choice but to do as I was told. My life wasn't the only thing on the line anymore. My friends lives were also in jeopardy. Sam's life. I gulped in realization.

I was finally caught.

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam shuddered as Danny left the room with the secretary. It wasn't because she was scared of what would happen to Danny, no, he could handle the principal; but an eerie chill came through her as Danny left the room. It was the same feeling she got when they were fighting ghosts. A creepy feeling you couldn't describe. She shuddered and looked around. Her eyes landed on Tucker who was fully awake now.

He had felt it too.

"I don't like this." Sam mouthed to Tucker.

"Me either. Check on Danny." he mouthed back. The gothic girl nodded and walked over to Mr. Lancer.

"Um, Mr. Lancer, may I use the restroom please?" she smiled.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes sure." he said flicking his hand at her. He was to engrossed in the book he was reading to care.

"Thanks." she said running out of the room. She looked around the corner- the opposite way of the bathroom- and saw Danny holding the wrists of a young girl. Sam narrowed her eyes in jealousy. What the mess was Danny thinking? She gasped as she saw the girl's face.

Yes, she had a different hair color and eye color, but so did Danny when he turned back from ghost kid. There, in front of Danny, was none other than the Mystic Phantom. Sam stifled a growl. She did _NOT_ like that girl.

She almost cheered when Danny slammed the jerky girl into the lockers. Apparently, they were having a fall out. Sam's eyes widened as Mystic's hand lit up green. She tried to scream a warning, but something held her back. She looked around, but she saw no one there. And yet, she could not move.

Danny was on the ground now, in pain. Mystic leaned over and scolded Danny about something. Danny growled at her and said something about his not going with her.

She smiled. _HA! Take that, Mystic, _Sam thought. But her joy soon ended as Mystic threw Danny down another hallway. The grip on her released and she ran to the next corner only to get stopped once more.

Sam watched helplessly as Mystic punched Danny in the face. He staggered back, dazed. He was on his stomach now and Mystic's black heels were planted in Danny's back. He struggled to stand, but Mystic held him down. Sam could finally hear what they were saying.

"Let me go!" Danny cried, aggravated. Sam knew Danny hated being trapped.

"No. I can't, Danny. Besides, I kind of like you." Sam growled as she heard this, but stopped. Did something just snicker? She looked around, but saw no one. She shuddered and kept listening. She couldn't move anyway.

"Well, I can't say I feel the same way about you!" Danny retorted. Sam stifled a laugh. Good ole sarcastic Danny.

She heard Mystic sigh. Sam's breath caught in her throat as ghost chains were fastened to Danny's wrists. Danny looked back and his eyes went wide. He struggled, but he couldn't move. Sam once again tried to help, but the same force held her back.

"You can't take me yet, Mystic." Danny smirked. Sam leaned forward a bit more; she wanted to hear Danny's plan.

"Why not?" Mystic asked. She actually sounded confused.

"Because if I leave now, my teachers and my friends will come to for me and you." Sam smiled proudly at Danny. _Good thinking, Danny, _she thought to herself. She let out a small sigh as the chains slid off Danny. She grinned even wider as Danny got ready to morph into Danny Phantom. Mystic started walking towards Sam's hiding place; Sam took off down the hallway. She tried to hear some of the conversation, but she wished she hadn't.

Something was going on with ghosts and Danny's friends.

_Tucker and I…_

****

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The one called "Master" laughed at the defeat in Daniel Fenton's eyes. He smirked. The boy was strong in many ways, but his one weakness was his family and friends. He flicked a switch and a speaker crackled to life.

"Good job, Mystic." he smiled proudly.

"No problem, Master. Danny isn't going anywhere." Mystic answered.

"Good, now hurry and get to class. Keep an eye out for our number one subject." smirked "Master."

"Yes, Master." she responded before clicking off her communicator.

The dark figure turned back to the screen with Danny on it. He was slowly walking back to his classroom, shoulders drooped.

"Ah, that will be one thing we will have to rid you of, my boy. Your weaknesses." he said flicking to a separate screen. An African-American boy sat at his desk tapping his pencil on his books while the other screen showed a gothic girl running down the hallway and slipping into the classroom. He thought of her name. Sam. Sam Manson.

"Starting with you, _dear_."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Uh-oh! Well, that's the fourth chapter! I'm working on the fifth soon!!!! Please REVIEW!!!! FlyingLikeaPhantom


	5. Red and Black

__

Hey howdy hey!! I'm writing chapter 5 of MYSTIC TIMES!!! Okay, in chapter 4, Mystic's human identity is given. Her real name is Jenny Templeton. She goes to Danny's school, but he sees through the disguise and presses her for answers. She beat the mess out of him and put ghost chains on his wrist, but Danny says that he can't leave. If he leaves before school's out, people will come after him. "Jenny" releases Danny, but tells him that if he tries anything stupid that she'll order Walker's ghosts to destroy Sam and Danny. He feels defeated. Sam heard most of the conversation and is scared for Danny. The "Master" is wanting to get rid of Danny's weaknesses (Tucker and Sam) starting with Sam…Will Danny be able to save himself as well as his friends????

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or his friends or enemies. I do, however, own the Mystic Phantom/Jenny Templeton and Gertrend.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I slumped over in my desk. I was captured at last and no one knew it, not even my own friends. I turned my head to the left and saw the evil girl who started it all. Jenny smirked at me and waved. I growled and turned away to look at Sam and Tucker.

I could feel the two guards in the room, hovering over my friends. I gulped down my fear and rage. Sam gave me a worried look. Why did she look so freaked out? Her face was paler than the moon. Of course, she was always pale, but she was never this pale.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed to her. She started to answer, but the bell rang suddenly. My heart skipped a beat as I realized it was the last bell of the day. That simple sound was the jingle of my doom. I gulped and stood up. Sam touched my shoulder before I walked away.

"Danny?"

"Yes?" I said turning back to look at her violet eyes. I gazed long and hard, for I was sure this would be the last time I would see her. _At least she will be safe_, I told myself.

**__**

"I-"

"Danny! There you are!" exclaimed an all to cheery voice. "Didn't you say you would come with me to my house today?"

"Y-yes." I admitted to Jenny. I turned to walk out with her, but a soft hand stopped me. I looked down to see Sam's hand in my own.

"Don't go Danny, please." she whispered. I looked at her and drooped my head.

"I have to, Sam. I promised." I said shaking her off of me. Jenny grabbed my hand and lead me out of the classroom. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends.

"DAnny!" I heard Sam yell. Her combat boots hit the pavement hard as she rushed towards us, but they soon stopped. A black car pulled up to us. I tried to look back, but my body was shoved into the back of the vehicle.

I tumbled head over heels into the car and landed with my shoulders in the seat and my legs flailing about in the air. Two rough hands gripped my arms and turned me over. I shook my head and looked at who had helped me. I gasped. Skulker smiled down at me.

"Hello, ghost child." he mocked. "Nice of you to drop in."

I glared at the mechanical ghost. What was _he_ doing here? I lifted my fist to punch him, but another hand gripped my arm and twisted it behind me. I yelped and turned.

"Well, well, Punk, we meet again. Only this time, you won't escape." Walker said pulling my arm up higher. I bit my lip to silence my cry of pain.

"Walker! Skulker! Leave him alone!" Mystic growled. For once, I was kind of glad that she was there. Walker let go of my arm grudgingly. I rubbed my sore arm and glared at my three enemies.

"I guess it's time for us to leave, eh, Danny?"

"NO!" I yelled lunging for Jenny who snapped her fingers. A mechanical fist slammed into my face while two ghostly-pale hands slammed me back into my seat. I rubbed my face and sat back.

"Tsk. Tsk." said Mystic waving her hand in my face. "Don't do that, sweetie, or I'll have your friends destroyed." she said with a careless air. I gulped and put my head down.

"Fine."

"Well, we can't have you trying anything like that again, now can we?" I shot my head up to look at my young captor.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Boys," she grinned. The two ghosts gripped my arms and held my head down to the seat. I struggled and tried to kick, but my feet had somehow been tied to the floor.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"Nighty-night." Jenny said. She slowly leaned up to me. I knew what was about to happen and I didn't like it.

"Don't you do it, Mystic!" I threatened as her lips came closer. I know, my guy half of me would have never said no to any girl trying to kiss me, but this chick was nuts! I tried to pull my head away, but the ghosts just held tighter. I closed my eyes tight, but the lips never came. Instead, I felt a sharp needle in my skin. I yelped and looked down at my arm. Jenny was holding a glowing green needle. She pushed the liquids into my system and sat back. I suddenly felt tired and weak.

"W-what did you d-do t-to m-me?" I stuttered trying to stay awake. The hands of my enemies dropped away from me.

"Nothing much," Mystic said with a shrug. "Just a ghost tranquilizer. You should be out-" her voice had ceased to be heard. All I remember before passing out was the floor…

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam had wasted no time running back to the Fenton Lab with Tucker. She had put a tracer on Danny as he left. She smiled at herself for being so smart.

She didn't even stop to knock when they reached Danny's house. She flung the door open and slid into the house with Tucker close behind. She rushed down to the lab and immediately started tapping away.

"There!" she shouted happily. She saw Danny's signature flashing on the screen. Tucker panted and looked at the screen.

"Where are they going?" Tucker questioned. Sam looked down at the screen. They were in the ghost zone just a minute ago, but now they were in Wisconsin…no…now Alabama? How the heck were they going so fast? Suddenly, they were in Amity Park again. Sam looked down at the screen again and blinked. Well, so much for Amity. Now they were in…New York?? She waited for a few minutes, but the "D" never moved.

"Alright," she said. "we're on our way to New York, Tuck."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I woke up with a huge headache and a queezy stomach. I groaned and sat up on a bed. Wait…a bed? I looked down. Yep, a bed. I looked at the covers. They were red and black just like the walls. I stood up and looked around. There was a black desk, a red drawer, and a strange black and red suit hanging up. I stepped up to it for a better look.

That's when it happened.

A chill swept through the room and made me shiver. I looked towards the my right. There, standing in the doorway, was a tall figure with glowing red eyes. I only saw his eyes, for the rest of his body was a shadow. I gasped at the figure.

"Hello, Daniel." it said.

"Who are you?" I said trying not to shake. The figure stayed still.

"Turn around, Danny."

"Why?" I growled.

"Just do it. I don't want you seeing me quite yet."

"Why not? You ugly or something?" I smirked. A foot impacted with my stomach and sent me down on the floor, gasping.

"What…did you…do…that…for?" I panted. I lifted my head, but a hand slapped my face.

"I don't tolerate disrespect, Danny. I'm not like the other ghosts you fight." said the eerily calm voice. I shivered despite myself. I tried to look up, but I was struck again. I fell on my side and slowly rose to my knees. Alright, even a "C" student could figure out he really didn't want me looking at him. I closed my eyes.

"Good. You learn quickly." said the mysterious voice. He was talking about my not looking at him.

"Humph. Tell my teacher's that." I mumbled. An evil chuckle escaped his lips. I gulped at the hideous sound. I sighed and tried to stand. My feet were immediately kicked out from under me.

"No, Danny, don't stand."

"Okay, you could have just told me!" I yelled in frustration. I still had my eyes closed and I didn't think that was very fair.

"True," he laughed, "but I didn't want to."

"What do you want with me?" I growled. I really wanted to just get down to business. I heard a satisfied grunt from in front of me. I decided to take a peek. OOF! Nope. Another foot kicked my ribs.

"What I want?" he repeated. "Well, Daniel, what I want is very simple."

"Really." I stated.

"Yes, really. I want what every one else wants, Danny. Power."

"Oh, you're another one of those." I said disapprovingly. A sharp kick shut me up.

"No, I wasn't finished."

"Of course not." I said sarcastically. Another kick. I have got to stop making stupid moves like that! I heard footsteps to my right. He was pacing around me now; he was…was _observing_ me. I took in a deep breath.

"I want," he paused in front of me again. "YOU!"

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny's in trouble now!!! He-he! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!!!!


	6. Nervous

__

Okie-doke! Here's Chapter six of Mystic Times. Ummm, so far, Danny's finally been captured by the mysterious "Master" and the Mystic Phantom. He only cooperated because his friend's lives were in jeopardy. He was injected with some unknown ghost tranquilizer and beat up pretty badly by this "Master" guy. Okay, so here it goes!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or his friends or enemies. I do, however, own Mystic/Jenny and Gertrend!!!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I want" he paused in front of me again. "YOU!"

I couldn't help it. My eyes snapped open to the figure in front of me. A harsh slap across the face sent me flying across the room and made me close my eyes.

"W-what do you mean when you say you want me?" I questioned, scolding myself for stuttering.

"Exactly what it sounds like, ghost boy, I want you to join me. To be my," he paused and touched my shoulder, sending a cold shiver through my whole body. "my apprentice, if you will."

"No," I said quietly. I bit my lip waiting for another slap or something worse, but it never came. I took this time to sit back up on my knees.

"No?" he repeated. "Well, no one has ever told me that before." he chuckled. A hand jerked me up by my hair and tossed me across the room. I yelled out as I struck something sharp. My heart thudded in my chest as I sat back up. I had to quit making stupid moves or I would be limping and of no use to him…ick…scary thought.

"There's a first time for everything!" I growled. Okay, apparently I can't listen to my own advice. A sharp blow to my stomach sent me in a coughing frenzy.

"Danniel, Daniel, what am I to do with you?"

"Let (cough) me (cough, gag) go?" I choked out. An evil chuckle made the air colder in the room. I hugged my body to try to stay warm.

"You are rather amusing. I think I'll be glad when you are mine." the man taunted. He patted my back and I heard his footsteps heading for the door. "Danny, Mystic will be in here at any minute now. I want you to be in that suit and in your ghost form."

"Fine." I said hearing the door hiss closed behind me. I slowly opened my eyes and stood. I walked over to the red and black suit hanging up. I sighed and held it up.

"So much for being a Phantom." I said to myself, changing into my ghost half.

"Why do you say that?" said Mystic. I didn't even look at her. She walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Danny?"

"Leave me alone." I growled shoving her hand off my shoulder.

"Why did you say that?" she persisted. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. I clenched my eyes shut and decided to answer her.

"Being a Phantom means being free…for me." I sighed. "It means saving innocent people from your Master and others like him." I finished. I heard Mystic's boots tap the floor as she came closer to me. I looked up at her and furrowed my brow. She wore the same outfit I was to wear. I stared at her and looked back down at my own outfit.

"You better get dressed, Danny. If Master knows we're dawdling, we'll both be punished." she said in a concerned tone.

"Whatever. Do you mind turning for a second?"

"No problem."

I slipped on my new suit and looked at it in pure disgust and hatred. I hated the colors on me. I clenched my teeth and balled up my fist, but stopped when a hand touched my own. I looked back at the ghost girl.

"It's okay."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go, okay?"

"Alright."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam and Tucker were finally in New York. They had found the hideout as well. Sam congratulated herself as they walked down an old abandoned subway tunnel. She looked over at Tucker, his head in his PDA.

"Are we almost there, Tuck?" she asked.

"Almost." he said looking up at Sam, a worried look across his face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"I, uh-that is- I'm worried about Danny. From what you told me, he's in a pretty bad predicament."

"Yeah," said the goth girl turning her head forwards again. "I know, but we have to find him." Tucker nodded and kept walking. He tripped and fell, his PDA dropping and shattering.

"Oh, man! I had four more payments on that one!" he cried.

"Tucker, move!" yelled Sam.

"What?" Tucker exclaimed turning his head back. He wished he hadn't, for behind him was Skulker and Walker with his goons.

"Oh, maaaaan!"

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mystic marveled at Danny's muscular body. Yeah, she was supposed to turn around, but she still saw him just a teensy bit. She stifled a giggle. She turned again and walked over to the troubled figure of the handsome ghost child. She laid a hand on his own and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay." she said, smiling uneasily. She knew Danny hated this, but her master had said it was best for the Phantom.

"Let's just go, okay?" he said rolling his eyes at her. She let go of his hand.

"Alright."

She took his arm and hooked a glowing ghost chain to it.

"HEY!" he cried out in alarm. Mystic shook her head and attached the other end to her arm.

"You are still a prisoner here, Danny, until Master can trust you." she said. Danny gritted his teeth but nodded. She hated doing this to him…

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I wasn't exactly happy about the whole "I'm still a prisoner here" thing, but I let myself relax. There really wasn't anything I could do about it. My friends and family could possibly die if I tried to do anything. I sighed and followed Mystic down the hallway.

I decided to look around the place if I was going to be here for awhile. I shook my head at the repulsive thought. No. I would find a way out.

We rounded a corner and came inside a huge black and red room. I gasped at the sight of it all. It was HUGE!

"It is pretty big, isn't it, Daniel?" came the voice of the mysterious Master.

I sniffed. "I've seen bigger."

"Oh, have you?" he chuckled. I shivered. That laugh was seriously creepy. "Mystic, put our _prisoner_ in that seat." the figure said pointing a shadowy finger to a chair in the middle of the room. I growled at my being called "prisoner." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair as my hands were restrained behind me. I winced as Mystic pinched my cheek.

She had that stupid smirk across her face. I rolled my eyes. She fastened another strap to my waist and two more on my feet. I stifled a laugh as I saw that the last three chains weren't ghost proof. As soon as Mystic turned, I phased out of the chains…

Okay…I thought I did. I looked down at my feet. Why couldn't I phase through? I began to kick and pull against my binds.

"It's useless to struggle, Danny. The green liquid shot into you wasn't just a tranquilizer. It also gave us…control over you."

I gasped. "What!?!" I screamed.

"Yes, we are now tapped into your ghost half as well as your human half."

"What do you mean?" I said, worry clear in my voice.

"We are attached to your nerves, Danny."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Okay, guys! That's it for now!!! Review please!!!


	7. Ghost, Monster, or Human?

__

It's been awhile, but I'm updating the Mystic Times story!!! Yeah! Well, If you've been reading, you know what's going on…so here it goes!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom of his friends or enemies. I do, however, own Mystic Phantom/Jenny Templeton and Gertrend.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"We are attached to your nerves, Danny."

"Wh-what!?" I yelled. My whole body was trembling with fear and rage. What did he mean that they were attached to my nerves!! I gulped down air and tried to calm myself down. The shadowy figure chuckled and turned.

"We control every part of you. Both your ghost half and your human half."

"I-what do you m-mean?" I gasped. I turned to look at Mystic. Her eyes looked saddened and sorry. Truly sorry…weird. How scary was this going to get?

"With a push of a button, Daniel, I can short-circuit your ghost powers. That is why you are unable to phase through those bonds." he chuckled.

I wasn't exactly worried about the ghost half, I was only concerned about my human half. "And the other half." I said with a bit more control in my voice. The evil man grunted in approval.

"The other half, yes. I control everything in your human side."

"Everything?" I said eyeing the shadowy figure suspiciously. "Can you be a bit more specific?" I growled. Honestly, I didn't really want to know, but I'm just a bit to curious for my own good.

"Why certainly. Mystic, stand him up for a demonstration."

"Yes, Master." Mystic said walking towards me. She leaned down to untie my waist and I felt her warm breath on my ear. "I'm so sorry, Danny."

"For what?" I asked quietly. She just shook her head and stood me up.

"Thank-you dear." I stood still with my feet and hands still chained. The figure produced a small…well, video game controller and pointed it at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in curiosity.

"Change back Danny."

"No." I said. I wasn't going to play his stupid little games.

"Fine. I'll do it for you." he said. He lifted a shadow finger and pushed a small green button.

Suddenly, my whole body felt as if I was burning from the inside out. Red flooded in my vision and my head felt like it would explode. I yelled out in pain and gasped for breath. Slowly and painfully I became my normal self again.

"There we go, all better." laughed the Master.

"You- but how?- I--" I shook my head in disbelief. He did that? If he could do that, what else could he do?

"Yes, Danny, that was me. Ready for some more tricks?"

"No." I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Yes? Alright then. Bow down to me."

"Yeah, right. Like that would ever hap-" I stopped short as my whole body was thrown forward-chair and all-onto the floor. I looked up at the figure in front of me. I scowled at the disgusting thing. Why was he doing this to me?

"That's not all either, Danny."

"What do you mean?" I asked only half afraid.

"I control more than just voluntary movements."

"You-you m-mean-" I couldn't bring myself to finish the terrible sentence. Mystic bowed her head down in shame.

"Yes, my boy," he said stepping closer to me. "I control your involuntary movements as well."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam dashed through the abandoned subway with the deadly ghost close on her heels. She had lost Tucker a few seconds ago, and was trying to get away from the terrifying figures running at her.

"STOP!" they yelled at her.

"In your DREAMS!" she yelled back. She searched for something to defend herself with, but she had dropped the thermos way back in the beginning. Her lungs were aching now from running so hard and so fast. She wouldn't be able to do this for much longer.

"I've got to get out of here!" she whispered to herself.

"Wh-what!?" Sam stopped suddenly at the sound of Danny's voice echoing off the walls of the slimy subway. Bad idea. A huge metal hand pulled her up off the ground and held her tight.

"Gotcha."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"You monster!" I screamed out. I struggled with my bonds in rage and fear. I had to get out of here or else I was a gonner!

"A monster, you say? Tsk, tsk, Danny. I am neither ghost nor man nor monster." he chuckled. I stopped struggling as I heard the figure walking towards me.

"Then what are you?" I growled in frustration. I was so tired of all these games! I wanted to be home with my parents and sister. I wanted to be with Sam and Tucker playing games and fighting ghosts. I just…I just wanted to go home.

The figure stepped into the light. I gasped at the sight. In my nightmares about this man, I thought of him as an ugly hideous creature, but he looked nothing like that. His eyes were as red as blood as was his tie. His hair was jet black with a small red streaks covering the rest of his head. His suit was the color of charcoal and his skin was pale and almost lifeless…but yet, he looked young.

"I'm all three." he chuckled. "I can manipulate ectoplasmic energy like you, yet I am human." he said stooping down to the ground. I turned my face from him in disgust. A cold, clammy hand gripped my chin and turned my head. I shivered as the unearthly cold traveled down my spine.

My eyes immediately locked on his right hand. A red ectoball glowed in his hands. Red? I'd never seen red except for when Valerie used her weapons on me. This was definitely not normal. I watched in amazement as the ball formed into a small box. I tore my eyes from the box and stared up at my captor.

"Impressive, isn't it?" He let go of my chin and stood. Mystic's arms wrapped around my torso as she lifted me back up into my seat.

"Who are you?" I asked, fear playing at my words.

"My name is Gertrend, but you will call me Master."

"What?" I growled. "Are you insane? Wait, never mind…you are insane!" I yelled. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I tried and tried to get a breath, but nothing came. As suddenly as it came, it stopped. I took in a deep breath and glared up at Gertrend.

"Don't disrespect me, Daniel, or it may kill you." he said calmly. He put his hand up to his ear as if listening to something. "Ah, my present for you is being delivered." he smiled as he walked towards me.

"I don't want _anything_ from you." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but I'm sure you want this."

A door opened and Skulker and Walker walked in. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I think you can take both of those back. I don't like them." I laughed.

"Oh, but you'll like what they brought." he smiled. Two goons came walking in with something in their arms.

I gasped.

"SAM! TUCKER!"

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Well, that's it for now. Please review my story and give me some ideas! I'm having a hard time writing this now…IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED!!! THANKS!!!


	8. Black Eyes

__

Alright, I'm updating the story for my readers! You guys are so encouraging! Thanks so much, and don't let those reviews stop, please! Now, there's so much going on in this story, so I can't really explain it all, but Sam and Tucker have been captured and Danny is being threatened…in more ways than one!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or his friends or enemies. I do, however own Mystic/Jenny Templeton and Gertrend.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"SAM! TUCKER!"

Fear clutched my fast beating heart. That-that _thing_ had my friends! What was he thinking? Death by video game controller wasn't enough to persuade me? He dragged my best friends into this mess! _If I--no--_when _I get out of here, I'm going to kill him,_ I thought bitterly to myself. Of course, I don't think I can kill someone who's like him, but the thought was soothing at the moment.

"LET THEM GO!" I growled.

"Danny?" I heard a groggy Sam ask.

"SAM! SAM! Are you okay!" I said tugging and pulling on my chains. I was not really happy being stuck down to a chair.

"I-I think so. Tucker's still unconscious, but I'm okay." she said glaring at Skulker. A steel-toed, Goth boot impacted with his back and sent him sprawling on the ground. "Oh, yeah," she laughed, "I'm totally feeling better now."

I laughed despite the situation. Sam was fine, but now I had to tend to this Gertrend guy.

I whipped my head back to him and stood up…well, as best as I could stuck to a stupid chair.

"Sit down, Daniel."

"No, _Gertrend_, I WON'T sit down."

"Danny, first of all, call me 'Master' like I instructed you." I heard Sam sniff at that comment. "And second of all, do as I told you."

"Make me." I growled.

Okay, what the heck was I thinking exactly? I just asked the guy who, by the way, has control over my whole system to "make me" do what he wanted to, and of course, he did. Only, in a totally dramatic way that was NOT called for.

My whole body levitated into the air and was slammed into the wall, hard. So hard, in fact, that the whole chair shattered and left me standing there with only bonds on my hands.

"Doofus." I said to myself. I took off running towards Sam. Okay, I _thought_ I did.

"What the-" I stopped and tried to move any part of my body. Nothing happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I press 'pause'? I'm so terribly sorry."

"Let them go! You can keep me if you want, but let them go, please!" I pleaded. I didn't like the idea of staying here with this mad man, but I had no other choice.

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I yelled.

"Because, Daniel, I want to make you understand how much you are worth to me."

"What do you want me for?" I asked. Hey, I was in pause mode, and until this nerve stuff wore off, I was going to need to know what was going on.

"I need you," he said twirling a button on the controller. I went from "paused" mode to "hanging-in-the-air" mode. "to help me take over the world."

Okay, that totally floored me--well, that is, it would if I could touch the floor. This dude wanted me to do that? I mean why would he need me?

"So, you'd need me why?" I looked over at Sam. She looked worried. "If you wanted to take over the world, you would have already done it by now. All you would need was-" I stopped and looked at him, stunned. "An army."

"Yes." he laughed. "You are smarter than you look."

"But, that means-"

"Yes, I need you to…get me that army as well as be my successor, my apprentice, my _son_ if you will."

"Okay," I said irritated and sort of proud of myself. Hey, it's not every day that some dude asks you to round up a huge army for him. "I usually save this for Vlad, but you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop. There is no way I'm-" I tried to speak, and I could feel my mouth moving, but no sound was coming out.

Great. The psychopath had a mute button connected to me. My sister would totally love to get a hold of that little toy. This was just getting better and better. I rolled my eyes at him, and suddenly I was dropped onto my rear. I sat there dazed for a while before gruff hands held me. I kicked, but only succeeded in smacking metal.

Skulker. I really don't like him. Of course, I noticed he didn't say anything about me being a whelp or a punk or his prey.

Very unlike him.

I turned my face up to look at him. I saw Skulker alright, but his eyes were as dark as charcoal. I gasped. I hate to admit it, but I was actually worried about Skulker. I looked over at Walker. He looked the just like Skulker.

"W-what did you do to them?" I asked gulping. I didn't think I wanted to know.

"About the same thing I did to you, really, only they're completely taken over."

"Why not me?" I asked with a bit of curiosity.

"I still need your spirit, Danny."

"My spirit?" I repeated.

"Yes, to take over the rest of the ghost world like I did Skulker and Walker. You see I took their whole will away. Everything. Basically, they're mindless."

"I know. I already knew that."

"No, Danny, there's more to it than that."

"What?!" I gasped. "There's more?"

"Of course." I watched as Mystic come out carrying a machine about my height. I gulped again.

"W-what's that?" I said shaking.

"This," he simply stated walking around his machine. "will give me control over everyone and everything in both worlds." he laughed. "And you are the key, Daniel." He snapped his fingers and Skulker carried me over to the machine.

I would _loooooooooovvvvvveeee_ to tell you I didn't freak out and scream like a little kid….but I did.

"NOOO! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" I yelled.

"It shouldn't hurt," he stated. I calmed down a bit. Skulker threw me in and strapped me down by my ankles, wrists, and thighs. "well, it shouldn't hurt _me_ at least."

That got me screaming…and kicking…and threatening, but it's not like anyone could hear me…stupid _thing_ totally muted me, again. And let me tell you, when that dude flipped the switch, it hurt.

A LOT.

I don't know how long I was in there, but it sure hurt. Pain erupted from every part of my body. It felt like someone had just set me on fire. I tried and tried to get out, but nothing happened except for more pain. The pain slowly subsided and I collapsed in the case.

Two arms wrapped around me and held me closely. I looked up to see who it was.

Sam?

What was she doing? How did she get out??? I stopped and looked up into her eyes.

Crud.

Her eyes were black. Black like Skulker's and Walker's were. Just like…just like Tucker's. I dropped my head down and began to sob. Yeah, pitiful, but my friends were gone, and I was the cause. And I'd be the cause of all the world…_both_ world's to become enslaved.

The emotional and physical stress slowly began to take affect. My last thoughts were of Sam. I had to get her out of here…and then, I passed out…

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Danny's in trouble!! How will he get out of this one? Pretty intense or pretty cruddy…you guys tell me! Thanks!


	9. Great, I'm Schitzo

__

Alright, here's the chapter 9 of Mystic Times! Hey, Readers, read and review my other stories, too! I really would like some insight and suggestions. So far, Sam and Tucker have been captured by Gertrend, Skulker and Walker are being completely controlled by Gertrend, Danny's being controlled by his nervous system, and he just helped Gertrend put his friends in the same trance that S and W were in…but he did it against his will.

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or his friends or enemies. I do, however, own Jenny Templeton/Mystic Phantom and Gertrend.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I woke up with an unearthly headache and a stomach ache that could make a tough guy complain. Something told me to wake up though, not just the pain.

I shrugged and sat up and realized I was back in the room I was in the first time I had met Gertrend. I shoved the black and red covers off of me as if they burned my skin. I slowly sat up and put my head in my hands.

What had I done? I had turned my best friends into zombies!…

_No you didn't, Danny! You didn't do it!_, yelled an unfamiliar yet familiar voice in my head.

_Who are you? And, what are you doing in my head? Oh, yeah, and it is my fault!,_ I retorted. I heard a small frustrated sigh in my head. I kept my eyes closed and sighed as well.

_Danny, it isn't our fault._

Our? Great, on top of being forced to be this guys apprentice, turning my friends into zombies, and being totally frustrated I was schitzo! Oh, happy days…

_Yes, our. I am you…well, actually your ghost half._

But I thought my ghost half was evil? I questioned remembering my Dan Phantom self that I had destroyed.

_Well, not really. I'm not anymore. Not after you destroyed Dan. Thanks by the way._

No problem. Now, what are we going to do? I mean, unless we want to be used for evil…

Well, that stuff that makes your nerves attached to that video game controller--

Don't remind me.

It wears off.

Duh! Tell me something I don't already know, please.

It's gone now. Just try it.

Try what?

Our ghost powers! Man, you're an idiot!

HEY! If I'm an idiot, then you are too.

Good point.

I stood up and realized I was in my human form. "Going ghost!" I whispered. Slowly, I turned into my ghostly self. SWEEEEETTTT!!!

_Told you so._

Shut-up.

Fine, but get out of here and save Sam and Tucker.

But how?

I'll explain, but just fly us out of here!

Okay, I thought as I went intangible. More sweetness! I flew through the walls invisible and untouchable. My ghost half directed me to the place where Sam and Tucker were being held.

_So what do I do? _I asked.

Just do something unexpected to each one of them, and they should wake up.

How do you know?

I just do. Don't question me!

Fine. Tou-chy.

I flew inside the room and saw Sam sleeping on a cot. Tucker was standing up staring at me. He slowly walked over to me. I hurriedly ran to Sam and jiggled her awake. She started up and grabbed my wrists, tightly. I cringed in pain.

_What do I do??? _I screamed inside my head.

__

I don't know!!! Something you normally wouldn't.

I searched frantically for a thought to stop Sam. Finally, it struck me. I pulled my head to hers and kissed her for all it was worth. Her eyes closed.

"Mmmphhh!" I heard. I felt the grip on my arms release. When I looked up into her eyes again, they were violet!

"Sam!" I yelled, hugging her closely.

"What-"

"No time to explain."

"Dude! Did you two just kiss!" came Tucker's voice. Well, that woke _him_ up.

"I had to do something unexpected to get you two out of here. Now, let's go."

"Stop." came Skulker's voice. His eyes were still black. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. I felt him jolt and then his hands gripped my shoulders tightly. I wriggled around and saw that his eyes were the usual green.

"Why did you just touch me in a caring way, whelp? Don't you usually punch me?" he demanded.

"Glad to see you're back, Skulker. Now, put me down so we can save the world."

"Umm, fine, but you shall explain later."

"Whatever. Where's Walker?"

Skulker's eyes narrowed. I guessed he remembered everything and wasn't to happy about it. "Gertrend double crossed us, didn't he?"

"Yeah." I said running towards Walker. He had just come through the door with like fifty of his goons. "Hold that thought, would ya?"

I ran at the white suited ghost and hugged him as well, but it didn't work as well.

"I love you, Walker!" I yelled out.

"What the-" I felt a cold hand grasp my neck tightly. "What did you do that for?"

"To help you!" I yelled. "Don't you remember Gertrend? He double crossed you!"

"Yes," he said dropping me on my rear. The rest of his goons woke up as well.

"Well, let's go get him." Skulker said. I stared at him.

"I don't want to help _you._" he said, "But I don't like being double crossed either."

"Neither do I, Punk. You should know that."

"Oh, do I." I said rolling my eyes. The two ghosts glared down at me. "What?"

"Don't think," Skulker said.

"That we'll stop looking for you, Punk." Walker finished.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just go kick some double-crossing-ghost-zapping-nincompoops rear!!"

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mystic smiled as she watched Danny. She had gotten the message to him through his head. What he had really heard was Mystic's voice inside his head, but he just thought it was his ghost half's.

She smiled as he succeeded in escaping with his friends, but her excitement ended as they came towards the throne room.

"What are they thinking!" she yelled. "They were supposed to leave! Danny, NO!"

Too late. He was already there.

"Be safe, Danny. I'm coming!"

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Alright, that's the end of chapter 9 so read on. Why is Mystic helping them? How was she able to get inside Danny's head? How are they going to escape?? UH-OH…can't tell you!!! Ha! Review, please.


	10. A New Friend

__

The next chapter of Mystic Times, people! Thank you to all my reader/reviewers! You guys are wonderful and thanks for the encouragement! Keep reviewing! Alright, someone told Danny how to break the hold on his friends and his enemies, he saved Sam and Tucker as well as Skulker and Walker, they were on their way to go kick some tail, and Mystic turned out to be the voice inside Danny's head. I'll tell you in this chapter how that was possible, and why she is helping them! Okay, read and review!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any of his friends or enemies. I do, however, own Jenny Templeton/Mystic Times and Gertrend.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I ran towards the room that I had first seen Gertrend. I heard my friends and enemies pattering and-um-flying behind me. I smiled at the thought of my being so clever. We were about to get even with Gertrend and get out of here! I was finally going to be home! Nasty Burger for everyone!

That was until my foot was jerked and I phased through the floor.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. I was immediately slammed down on my back and held down tightly. I was in a small, damp basement. What just happened? Why can't life just go easy for me! 

"Get off!" I yelled to my attacker. A familiar face came to mine and I struggled even more. "Mystic! I swear I'll-" she clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut-up, Danny!" she hissed. "I'm not here to hurt you or turn you in!"

"Then why are you here?" I questioned after she lifted her hand away. I had stopped struggling. This should be good. I gazed into her green eyes and saw something there that made me wonder. It was…concern.

"You know that little voice inside your head?" Mystic questioned.

"Yeah. But how did you know about it?" I asked. She sighed and helped me up.

"Because it was me."

"What?" I practically yelled at her.

"Shh! Unless you want to get caught!" she said in a harsh whisper. I bit my lip.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, before I turned into a ghost, I had psychic powers."

"Huh?"

"Danny, shut up and let me finish." she said irritably.

"Okay." I said with a bewildered look across my face. Psychic powers? Who knew?

"I was an orphan when I met Gertrend. He told me he could help me with my powers, so I decided to let him. He gave me a home, food, and warm clothes to wear. In exchange, I let him be my Master and I let him experiment on me to see how I could read people's minds.

"But instead of helping me with _those_ powers, he made new ones for me. Ghost powers. It was an accident and all, but I was still happy. I liked having these amazing gifts. That's when he acquired his powers. Well, the ghost ones anyways. He stays young forever."

"Wow. That's weird."

"Yeah, and that's why he took me in. He wanted me to know that I wasn't the only one out there who was different. That's why I did what I did to you and your friends. I really am sorry. I didn't know that I would-" she stopped and dropped her head.

"What."

"I never thought that I'd fall in love with the guy I kidnapped." she finished, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Oh." was all I could say. I stood there staring at her for a moment before grabbing her chin in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I really am." she said, biting her lip.

"I know." I said pulling her face towards mine. "I'm grateful that you like me so much, but I-I'm in love with someone else."

"I know." she said, a tear rolling down her face. "I know it's Sam. I read your mind."

I smiled down at her and pulled her face closer to my own. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her. It wasn't anything big, but it was enough.

"Thank-you." I said releasing her chin. She smiled at me and began to cry.

"I'm so, so, so, very sorry, Danny. Please forgive me."

"I already have. Now, what do you say we take care of business?"

She looked at me and shook her head "no."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He took me in. He's like my father. I can let you take care of him, but I just couldn't do it." she sobbed. I nodded and hugged her frail body.

"It's alright. Just be safe, okay, kiddo?"

"I promise." she sniffed. I patted her head one last time and flew back up to my friends.

"DANNY! You're alright!" Sam yelled throwing her arms around my neck. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"What's the plan, dude?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we just go in and fight like crazy." I shrugged.

"No. You'll never defeat him that way." Mystic's voice drifted from behind me.

"Danny! Look out!" Sam yelled. I touched her shoulder.

"She's with us now, okay?"

Sam looked at me funny, but decided I was right.

"I'll help you." she said shakily. "All I need you guys to do is distract Gertrend."

"Change your mind?" I smiled.

"Yeah, because I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. I want you guys to remember me as your friend."

Her last comment struck me as odd, but I didn't say anything.

I smirked and looked at my "army" behind me. Skulker and Walker gave me a nod while Sam and Tucker gave me a two thumbs up.

"One distraction, coming up."

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Gertrend pounded his hand on his keyboard. Danny had escaped! But how was that possible? He knew he told Mystic to give the ghost child another dose of that serum, so how had he escaped!

The realization of what must have happened slowly hit the mastermind.

"Mystic." he growled. "What have you done?"

His thoughts were interrupted as three teenagers and several angry looking ghosts barged into his throne room.

"Hi-yah, _Master._"

**__**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mystic flew down into the basement and grabbed a small red ruby. She bit her lip as the stone burnt her skin. She quickly slammed it into a case and flew upwards.

_Oh, Danny, _she thought sadly to herself. _I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm so very sorry. And I'm sorry for not telling you why I wanted to do this. I love you._

Mystic wiped a tear from her face as she realized what was going to become of her. All she was going to have to do is to press that ruby into Gertrend's back. That would be the end of him. The end of him forever.

_And the end of her._

****

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sniff what's going to happen? I can't tell you! Ha! You just have to figure it out for yourself!…or just keep reading! That might be easier. Well, review my story and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	11. EpilogueTwo Weeks

__

Okay, Readers! This is, unfortunately, the last chapter of my Danny Phantom story. (**crowed cries**) BUT, (**crowd stops**) I am going to write a sequel soon! (**crowd cheers**, **whistles, etc**.) So read this story and review it! It starts out two weeks after DP's escape from Gertrend, okay? (**crowd nods**) Another thing, this is kind of sad…sorry. That's it!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or his friends or enemies. I do, however own Gertrend and Jenny Templeton/Mystic Phantom.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I walked casually down the school hallway with Sam and Tucker close behind. We were all sort of quiet still, after what had happened two weeks ago.

Most of you know about my skirmish with Gertrend and his ghost girl, Mystic, but no one knows how it ended. I guess you have the right to know, but let me just say that the end isn't pretty. It was depressing

**_Flashback:_** Sam, Tucker, the ghosts, and I burst into the huge throne room. We didn't even give Gertrend time to react. Although, the thing didn't need it. He jumped right into action, firing red ecto-beams at us. One hit Skulker, sending him flying back into Walker and into the ghostly guards.

"Hey! No one does that but me!" I yelled, preparing to blast Gertrend.

"Tsk. Tsk, Daniel. You can't win. I'm stronger than you."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes, but I was soon to find out that he wasn't bluffing. The next thing I knew, all of my friends/foes were trapped in red ectoplasmic boxes that creature had created.

"Let us out!" I screamed.

"No, but since you refused me, Daniel, I have no choice but to kill you." he growled. He held out his hand and closed it into a fist. At first, nothing happened. No huge explosion, no instant death, but then the boxes slowly closed in. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. He was going to crush us to death!

"You won't get away with this!" I yelled as the box threatened to crush me. I tried to break free, but nothing worked. I heard my friends grunts as they tried to escape.

"Daniel, Daniel," he said standing, his hands behind his back. He walked up to my box and came towards my face. "I'll always get away with anything. I can't die. Nothing can stop me."

"Except me!" came a familiar voice. I heard an agonizing scream echo through the room as a red light burst out of Gertrend's chest. The sound was terrifying, but then I realized that he wasn't the only one screaming.

Mystic.

She screamed as loud as the mad man did.

"What's going on?" I yelled, frightened.

"I-I'm sorry, Danny." she gasped before dropping onto the ground. The light had stopped and the boxes evaporated.

"Mystic!" I cried out. I ran to her, not caring whether Gertrend was alive or dead. I took the young girl's head into my hands.

"Mystic!" I screamed again. I was relieved when her eyes fluttered open.

"Danny, I'm sorry." she said, a tear dripping down her cheek.

"For what?" I said smiling. "You didn't do anything. Now, hush. We'll get some help."

"No." she said gasping for breath. She grabbed my hand and pressed it to her cheek. "Don't leave me, please."

"But if I don't, then I can't get help." I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes. She put a hand to my face.

"I don't care. I would rather die looking at your face than the back of a EMT truck." she laughed.

"But-"

"Shhh." she said stroking my cheek.

"Alright." I said. "I'll stay."

"I'm…s-sorry…I d-didn't t-tell you." she gasped. She was fading, fast. And there was nothing I could do to stop her death.

"Tell me what?" I smiled.

"That it would kill me. I j-just…knew y-you wouldn't…h-have l-let me d-do it."

"Why did you do it?" I asked, silently begging God to keep her here.

"To save you, Danny." she stated as clear as crystal. "I-I told y-you…"

She stopped and her eyes closed.

I love you._ came a voice in my head. I jumped, but I realized it was her._

I love you, too. _I thought back._

No you don't. _the voice laughed. _You love, Sam.

_"S-Sam." she rasped. Sam hurried over to the dying form in my arms._

"Yes." the gothic girl said, trying not to cry.

"T-take c-care of D-Danny."

"I will." she whispered, a tear falling off her face.

"T-thanks. Danny," she looked at me as she said my name.

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself, and don't let those ghosts beat you up too bad."

"I won't." I laughed.

We sat there for hours, but it seemed like minutes. Mystic's breathing steadily slowed. After a while of silence, I heard her speak for the last time.

"I love you." And then she was gone.

"NO! Come back!" I cried out. The tears, which I had tried to keep at bay, poured out of me now. They fell all over the small body in my hands.

I don't know how long I cried, but finally Tucker got me up. Sam grabbed my hand and looked sadly at me, tears dripping down her pale cheeks.

"It's okay."

That all happened two weeks ago, but it felt like just yesterday. The regular jokes had kept up between the three of us as well as the ghost butt-kicking, but sometimes, when we thought about Mystic it was hard.

"Hey," Sam said shaking my shoulder. "everything's fine. We're doing fine."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I know." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. After what had happened to Mystic, we had gotten together. 

We'd never really expressed our feelings for each other because we thought we had our whole lives ahead of us, but when Mystic died we realized life was too short…and it was also her dying wishes.

We walked a little farther to the edge of the school yard when it happened. I heard a giggle, a familiar one. A black haired girl stood just in front of us. I gasped and stared at my two friends. They were just as surprised.

Before I knew what I was doing, I whirled the girl around to face me. There, as plain as day, was Jenny Templeton/Mystic Phantom.

"Mystic?" I said staring into those hazel eyes.

"Ummm… my name's Jenny. Jenny-"

"Templeton." I finished, my mouth gaping. Mystic looked at me, impressed.

"Do I know you? Or are you just psychic?" she giggled.

_No but you are, _I thought to myself.

"Uh, no. You don't remember me?" I asked desperately.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, should I?"

I thought for a moment. I stared into her eyes, looking for some hint of a joke, but there was nothing but seriousness in her eyes.

"No, I guess you just reminded me of someone."

"Oh, well, I hope she's pretty." she giggled. "See you later, um…what's your name?"

I smiled at her even though I felt let down. "Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Cool name. See you later, Danny!" she yelled as she hopped into a car and drove away.

I stood there, dumbstruck. How could she not know me? Remember me? I shook my head. Was it all real? I looked back at my friends, they were just as dumbstruck as I. Sam was the first to regain her composure.

"Who's up for Nasty Burger?" she laughed.

"Me! No veggies, please!" Tucker yelled.

"Double meat for me!" I yelled back.

"You two are so gross."

"I am the box ghost! Beware!" came that irritating ghost's cry.

"Hold that thought." I said running behind a tree. I transformed into ghost boy. "This will only take a second.

"We're right behind you!"

The gang was back…

**__**

THE END…FOR NOW!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Hope you guys enjoyed that! It was a little sad, but had a happy ending! Review and tell me what you think about it! Sorry if you guys didn't like the DP and Sam pairing, but I had to do it! Sorry! Review please, still!


End file.
